


Every Klance Fic Ever

by AnAwkwardAvocado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost every Klance Fic ever, M/M, but I’m not, i know how to spell but not for this, im sorry, it’s two am, lots of improper grammar and stuff, voltron crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAwkwardAvocado/pseuds/AnAwkwardAvocado
Summary: This about sums up almost every Klance Fic ever.Aka: I’m sorry but I’m not. It’s 2am and I have no excuse





	Every Klance Fic Ever

My name is Lance McClain and I’m super popular at the Garrison, but I have insecurities and I sort of hate myself. 

Oh, and I’m totally  _not_ in love with the super hot mullet emo loner gay boy who sits two seats across from me in half my classes. 

My best friends are the lovable Hunk and sassy Pidge. 

~

Now that we’re in Space, I just can’t stop looking at the spicy emo boy, Keith. When he was training yesterday, I felt my face heat up and I ran to my room. 

I just can’t stop thinking about him! But I totally don’t love him or anything. Besides, he would never love me. I’m just a sad, lonely boy from Cuba. *Langst ensues.*

~

I ate my bowl of food goo (ugh I’m so tired of food goo) today as quickly as I could because I didn’t want Keith to notice my blushing face. 

~

OMG! Keith said good job to me today! He doesn’t like me or anything, and I don’t like him. But he said good job and I could NOT stop blushing. How embarrassing!

~

Heat of battle.

”Watch out Keith!”

I flew my lion as quick as I could over to Keith to make sure he was out of harms way, but before I could move out of the way myself, the blaster hit me. 

Everything went dark.

~

I woke up to a blinding light and started falling, being caught in a strong grip. 

I looked up to see mullet man Keith. 

“Don’t do that, you idiot. You scared me.”

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

”You were in there for a long time, Lance.”

Before I knew it, I felt the loner emo boys lips on mine and I knew it was meant to be. We stayed on the floor of the Infirmary kissing until Shiro walked in without knocking. 


End file.
